The primary objective of this research program is to elucidate the thermodynamic situation of transfer ribonucleic acids, aminoacyl tRNA synthetase and associated solubilized proteins of the protein synthetic apparatus. An important part of this work is to understand the variation of conformation of transfer RNA as a function of environmental conditions and to define the various ligand binding reactions in which it's involved. Other important features of the overall research program are to elucidate the thermodynamics of interaction of tRNA and various effectors with the aminoacyl synthetase enzyme; and to study the complex reactions involving aminoacyl tRNA, mononucleotides and elongation factors, Tu and Ts. The long-term goal of this research program is to provide a complete thermodynamic and kinetic description involving the various solubilized factors involved in protein synthesis.